Sneak Peek
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Inspired by Kex3. Yusei strikes a deal with a local junkyard dealer and brings home a television that doesn't show TV Tokyo but the future.


_**Chapter 1:**_ _Leo_

_**...**  
_

The air current from the whining ceiling fan above felt refreshing against Yusei's sweaty skin as he stepped inside the make shift shack. Jock's Junkyard was one of Yusei's favorite stops for having good reusable machinery at a low price. Jock, the owner of the junkyard was standing at the counter looking down at a man's tool magazine for August. The company sent the magazine out early. He paused for a moment to wipe his brow with the back of his arm. With high humility and heat, the summer weather of July was nearly suffocating.

Yusei readied a smile. "Jock" He greeted the man.

Jock was a burly sized man a little on the plump side. "Yusei!" His pumpkin face lit up at one of his best customers. Jock bent down to pick up a box from behind the counter. "Ha, ha! I was expecting you to come in the same day the parts arrived—Here ya parts!"

Yusei looked through the box. One Radiator coil, three Bolton screws, six 4-by-6 hose, one spur gear, two antenna pipes and what he needed most: three packets of 34 inch wheel nuts. Yusei's face lit up. "Perfect!" He closed the lid of the box and tucked it under his arm. "Thanks Jock"

"Anytime, Yuse" Jock replied. "Domino owes ya big time for getting rid of Goodwin. Heck, if I had card memberships you would be a gold member!"

"That's good to know" Yusei replied. "If you ever get memberships, I'll come to collect that offer"

Jock smiled fondly at him. "Heh, take care, kid"

Yusei was about to exit the shack until a large screen caught his eye. It located at the right corner of the hut when you first walk in. No wonder he didn't see it at first. Yusei peered as he walked closer. It looked to be one of those Crystal Bright brand HDTVs. Yusei's heart fluttered but he knew it was probably out of his price range. The layer of dust covering the HDTV indicated that it's been siting here for a while, but Yusei decided to ask anyway. "Say, Jock…"

Jock looked up from his magazine. "Yeah?"

Yusei included his head toward the HDTV. "Isn't that a ZT-Crystal Bright Plasma TV?"

"Yeah…" Jock licked his thumb to turn to the next page. "…it's for parts"

"Really…what's wrong with it?"

"Needs a new 67bm core processor. That's all" Jock answered without looking up. "I don't have one in stock right now. I would do it myself but I already have four plasma TVs and the parts cost as much as buying a new one straight out!

Yusei's azure eyes remained fixated on the blank dusty screen. "I bet I can fix it" he remarked.

Jock looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "Betcha could" He agreed.

"How much are you willing to sell it for?"

"Sell it? Heh-heh, Well now…" Jock traced his fingers around his goatee. "…I would usually charge about 900 dollars but now just 500 dollars"

Yusei's eyebrows rose up in shock. "Why so low?" Now he seriously couldn't believe why the HDTV was still here at that price. This model ran about 4,000 dollars in the stores.

Jock hesitated but answered, "It's a bit weird, Yuse… but that TV has already been returned _twice_"

If possible, Yusei's eyebrows rose even higher. "Really now?"

"Yeah" Jock confirmed with a nod. "The first time I had a customer bring it back for a partial refund because it wouldn't pick up any channels"

"And the second time?" Yusei asked.

"The second guy had no explanation whatsoever. He was eerily quiet too which was weird for Rossy…" Jock trailed before shrugging. "Anyway he dropped it off and left without another word. I offered him a partial refund but it was like he wasn't listening to me…"

"I still think I can make good of it" Yusei remarked as he looked at the HDTV's screen determinedly. "Everything can be made useful"

"You always say the same of people" Jock mentioned.

Yusei turned back to him with a genuine smile. "It's true" He insisted sincerely.

"Hmmm…" Jock hummed thoughtfully. "Tell yeah what. Since you're a valued customer, take it for 250 dollars and not a penny more!"

"It's a deal" Yusei agreed without hesitation. "Jock, will you lend me a hand loading it up on my duel-runner?"

"Sure Yusei. Just gimme a sec, would ya?"

..

* * *

..

Crow Hogan was bored. Business was slow the last few days at the Clucker's Deep-fried Chicken restaurant so the boss told him to take some time off. The orphans were busy with some science project at the local school they were attending and the guys weren't even around. Jack was wherever and Yusei was either doing a house call or at the junk yard.

As Lady Luck would have mercy on him, Yusei had just pulled into the garage. "Hey, Yusei!" Crow greeted his friend while vaguely knowing how pathetic he looked to be hopping over to Yusei's side like a little puppy that had been left alone far too long but he didn't care. Human contact!

Yusei pulled off his helmet. "Hey Crow, you're home early" He dismounted his bike.

Crow half-shrugged. "The boss told me to take off toady…soooo where yah been this afternoon? Had a house call?"

Yusei began to unload the boxes from his duel runner. "No, I was at Jock's Junkyard" He smiled over at Crow. "The parts I ordered came in…"

"That's great"

The raven head's smile broadens. "…and a ZT-Crystal bright Plasma TV"

Crow's metallic eyes lit up. "WHOA! You're serious?" He asked excitedly.

Yusei inclined his head to the last box tied on the back of his runner. "Come see yourself" With Crow's help Yusei carefully lowered the package to the ground and cut away the cardboard box. It was like Christmas had come early for the carrot-top!

Crow bumped fist with Yusei. "When you deliver, you deliver bro!" he praised. "Seriously though, how much was it? I mean can we really afford this?" Crystal Bright was an expensive brand and this HDTV looked like one of the newer models to come out this late spring.

Yusei offered him a half-shrug. "Well it was only 250 dollars—"

"WHAT?" Crow exclaimed. "That's a steal! You realize you can sell a single part offa this thing for more than 300 bucks a piece? Hey, isn't that what you're gonna do?" the Blackwing duelist wondered aloud. "We could use the money and since you got it from the junk pile in the first place I doubt it's fixable"

"Everything is fixable, Crow" Yusei assured him.

Crow huffed in amusement. "Then who am I to doubt the great fixer up Yusei?" He could see his reflection on the black screen as he leaned forward. "So whatca think is wrong with it?"

"It needs a 67bm core processor" Yusei replied. He wiped some more dust off the screen. "I have one already. I found it during one of my scrapyard searches. I bought it just for the heck of it two months ago. Now I'm now glad I did"

"So how long will it take to install that bad boy?"

"Within twenty minutes or less—"

"EEEEEE!" Crow squealed. "You mean we can be watching _Duel-Chasers Unlimited _by tonight?" he asked excitedly.

Yusei nodded with a smile. "Yup. If all goes well"

"SWEET! I've heard the _Atlantis Games_ will also be on at 7 tonight with Team Ragnarok vs. Team Viper! I'm gonna go get some popcorn and snacks!" Crow ran to his duel runner. "What anything in particular?" he called over his shoulder.

"No"

"I'll just get a little bit of everything!" Crow mounted on his runner and sped out of the garage.

"BLOODY BIRDBRAIN!" Tire screeching followed by a "Sorry Jack!"

Yusei's head shot up in alarm to see Jack stomping into the garage. "That idiot nearly ran me over!" he complained angrily. "What was his hurry!"

"He's just excited" Yusei replied. "So Jack, do you think you can you help me take this to the living room upstairs?"

Jack wrinkled his nose at the dust and grime covering the HDTV. "Fine" he snipped before removing his white coat and stripping down to his black muscle shirt.

..

* * *

..

"Last day of school! Hooray! Hooray!" Leo sung out triumphantly. No matter the fact that he was obnoxiously loud and completely tone deaf. His two companions; one being his sister and the other his classmate and friend, Akiza, didn't seem to mind…well not too much anyway.

Everyone was in such high spirits. Akiza was pleased she was able to complete a year of school without hurting anyone with her psychic powers. Just one more year and then it was off to college for her. She wasn't sure what she was going to specialize in but she definitely knew that she wanted a bachelor's degree at least.

"So Akiza, what are you planning to do this summer vacation?" Luna asked causally.

"Hm? I er…well" Akiza smiled meekly. "I'm not really sure about that… I think it'll have something to do with hanging out with you guys and going on a mini vacation with my family"

The pigtailed girl's face lit up. "Wow, so you and your folks are cool now?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yup" Akiza replied while privately thanking a certain brunette at the back of her mind.

"That is awesome! Oh…" Looking down all of a sudden Luna whispered sadly, "I wish me and Leo were closer to our parents…"

Akiza's eyes moisten with pity. "Luna, I'm sure your parents—"

"Oh come on, Luna, we don't need them while we have each other!" Leo butted in before continuing his happy song.

Akiza glanced toward Luna questionably.

"Leo never really forgave our parents for leaving us on our own…" Luna whispered. "I mean, they haven't completely abandoned us. We have money, food, a house and nice stuff but…" She trailed.

Akiza patted Luna on back sympathetically. "But those things don't make up for their absence" she remarked softly.

As the three finally arrived at the Popo Time appartment they were met with mouthwatering aromas of deep fried chicken and barbecue wayfaring out the garage door. Akiza's and Luna's stomachs growled much to their embarrassment. Leo was salivating in the mouth. Surpassing the urge to enter the kitchen, Akiza and the twins made their way upstairs to the guys. They found Yusei was leaning behind an impressive looking HDTV hooking up some cables. Jack was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and Crow was munching on some chicken wings.

Crow looked up when they entered. He swallowed his mouthful before greeting the trio happily. "You guys are just in time! We're about to test out our new HDTV!"

"Wow! How did you guys get this?" Akiza asked, amazed.

"It's all thanks to Yusei! He found this at a junkyard and fixed it up" He affectionately rubbed the raven head's hair. "He's our favorite Fixer-Upper!"

"Nice going, it's a model newer than our TV!" Leo remarked. "And that's saying something!"

Luna, Leo's twin sister, rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't understand how Leo could be so status conscious and then the next minute hang out in rundown hidey-holes with outlaws he would call close friends.

Blocking out the noise around him, Yusei finished hooking up the wires before getting up. "Okay…that about does it…" He turned to smile at everyone. "Everyone ready?" He asked.

Everyone piled onto the couch. "READY!" Jack let out a yelp. Nearly being nearly squished by them all. "Some of you on the floor, now!" He demanded. Nobody listened to him. With a growl, he got up and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, here we go" Yusei used a remote control to press the on key. It took a few seconds but the TV came to life. First showing it's company logo and then showing only snow.

"Um… flip channels?" Crow suggested.

Yusei did just that. He nearly spent a minute search through the channels and all of them were either black screens or snow. With a hint of disappointment, Akiza leaned back. "I guess it doesn't work…"

Yusei frowned slightly in bewilderment. He installed the processor correctly and everything thoroughly checked out so what went wrong? "Hmm…" Yusei withheld a sigh. He clicked off the HDTV. "I was so sure it would work. Sorry guys…I guess I have to take it apart again"

Akiza knew what a workaholic Yusei could be so she quickly suggested, "How about you get a bite to eat first?" She was hungry anyway.

"Yeah, we already got the chicken, pizza, popcorn the nachos and the buffalo wings with blue cheese set out in the kitchen. You guys are welcomed to it," Crow offered. Everyone slowly made their descend down the stairs expect Leo who remained transfixed on the couch. Luna looked over her shoulder. "Coming, Leo?"

Leo eyed the remote on the table "Hey, Luna can you toss me the remote" he held out his hand to Luna. "I would like to try something"

Luna scoffed. "Oh please, Leo! If Yusei can't find a channel what makes you think—Oh fine! Knock yourself out!" Luna tossed her brother the remote.

"Thanks!" Leo then turned on the TV and was met with snow. He began flipping channels.

"Nothing…"

_click._

"Nothing"

_click._

"Nothing"

_click._

"Nothing"

_click—__**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now return you to the 46th Annual Riding Duel Bronze League Tournament!"**_

"Finally!" Leo cheered. "I wonder whose dueling!" Leo peered closer and gasped at the fancy tracks the duelists were riding on. He eyes bulged. "Wow, I've never seen a track like that before!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

It looked way more advanced and complicated than the duel lanes in Neo Domino. Some even had loops! That excited him. Maybe somewhere on the other side of the world someone build a better track. Leo was now even more determined to become a professional Riding Duelist one day.

"Hmm…and I don't really recognize the duelist either…I wonder what country this is?" Leo muttered as he squinted at the screen. The blue duelist rode ahead of a sliver-clad opponent with three cards faced down and a giant dragon flying overhead. The sliver duelist had two cards and a powered up Dark Armored Dragon.

"_**I play my spell card Descent Of The Proud!"**_ The blue rider proclaimed. _**"With his spell I can cut your monster's attack and defensive points in half as long as the monster I target is the same type as the one on my field!"**_

The dark dragon cried out as its powers dropped to 1600 points. Leo blinked. There was something incredibly familiar about the duelist in the blue and his dragon was amazing! It looked just like Leo's Power Tool Dragon only well, real. Instead of metal, it had flesh.

_The sliver duelist smirked._ _**"I now play my trap card, Reversing Mirror! Now like my monster, yours will suffer your trap card's effect! Let this humble **__you __**a bit!" **_

The tan dragon let out a dismayed shriek as his attack points lowered to 1450. The blue rider didn't falter.

"_**That's true… you maybe have weakened my LIFESTREAM DRAGON but I play the magic card DE-SYNCHRO. With this, I can release Life-stream Dragon and special summon Power Tool Dragon and to take his place!"**_

Leo's jaw dropped. That was HIS dragon. "GUYS! " He yelled.

At Leo's cry, the chatter downstairs dissipated. Footsteps were rushing upstairs. Looking wide-eyed and alert, Yusei was the first to emerge from the stairway followed by Jack and the others. "What is it?" He asked franticly.

"Hey it's a duel!" Crow piped up excitedly as he saw the TV on. "I guess the TV is working now!"

"Ah" Yusei sounded pleased to hear that.

Crow hopped on the sofa next to Leo. "What's playing, Team Ragnarok?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it's me!" Leo explained proudly. "I'm that blue duelist!"

Every stared.

Luna shook her head. "Leo, you're like 12. And he's like 20ish. There's no way—"

"_**And the duel has been decided! The winner of the 46th Annual Bronze League is Leonaaaard Baaaassett!"**_

The rider did a victory lap. The camera zoomed in on the duelist as he pulled over onto the stage. Leo held his breath as the duelist reached up and removed his helmet. Long locks of turquoise hair swooped down his back and proud olive green eyes lit up as he smiled into the camera triumphantly.

Everyone's mouth fell open.

"L-Leo Bassett…?" Luna stuttered.

"Told ya that's me!" Leo exclaimed as he began to do a jig. "Wooooow, I'm sooo cool!"

"Leo…it…it must be some other Leonard…" Luna stuttered.

"Yeaaah sure Luna" Leo said sarcastically while he continued to dance. "There is another Leonard Bassett with green hair and green eyes that uses the one-of-a-kind Secret Rare Power Tool Dragon?" He asked. "Get real, that's definitely me!"

"But it can't be!" Luna insisted. "He's so talented and you're well… _you_!"

Ignoring the implied insult, Leo swore, "It is me! I just know it is!"

"Sorry, Leo but it can't be real—"

Yusei placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. "Of course it's real Luna, because this TV doesn't show TV Tokyo, it shows the future"

.

.

.

.

.

—**TBC?—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CM:** I know I have other things to do but I really wanted dedicate a few stories to YGO 5Ds. Like many original YGO (duelist kingdom) fans, I was skeptic about the "Card cards on motorcycles!" but when I actually watched the show (because I was bored one Sunday afternoon) I was hooked. The plot was decent but what really made the show were the characters. This fic is a tribute to an underappreciated series.

Credit goes to **Kex3**. I was inspired off his/her fic. I was given permission to use the same story idea by being able to see the future through the TV set.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter:** _Jack_

.

.


End file.
